


High School

by Rare_Angel



Series: Young Justice [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Romance, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school. How stressful. What would happen if Bruce, Clark, Barry, Oliver, Diana, Kara, and Selina go back to when Dick, Barbara, Wally, Bart, and Damian was in high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Back

It was early monday morning, which was the first day of school by from a four day weekend when Bruce Wayne walked into his American Literature class. The teacher, Mr. Jordan had a seating chart on the broad so Bruce went to his new seat in the back of the room to the table by the window and sat on the chair next to the aisle. He had to sit next to some kid he didn’t know. A few minutes after Bruce sat down a kid walks and said  _ “Oameni prosti.  _ **(Stupid people.)** _ ”  _ Then looked at the broad and sighed. He walks to the chair next to Bruce and the one by the window.

“You might be Richard Grayson.” Bruce said then the kids head shot up. “I’m Bruce Wayne....Catwoman got your tongue?” Bruce laughed and he was about to said something else but the teacher walked in.

“Hello everyone. Welcome back.” Mr. Jordan said then his had two people from the front pass out a few papers.

“Nichole and Morgan are passing out some paperwork.”

When the people got to Dick and Bruce. Dick said, _“Mulțumiri Nichole și Morgan_ **(Thanks Nichole and Morgan)** _”_ and flashed them a flirty smile. They blushed and fast walked back to their seats giggling.

“Thank you girls.” Mr. Jordan said then started talking about the paperwork.

Bruce wrote Dick a note,  _ ‘ _ _ Hey Richard. _ _ ’ _

Richard wrote back.  _ ‘What do you want?’ _

_ ‘ _ _ No hi or anything, just straight to the point? I love that in a person. Anyways I just want to know why you didn’t talk to me earlier. _ _ ' _

_ 'Don’t talk to juniors or seniors. Well I do talk to four.’ _

_ ‘ _ _ What four? I may know them. _ _ ’ _

_ ‘Selina Kyle, Barbara Gordon, her boyfriend Wallace West and sometimes Wally’s cousin Barry.’ _

_ ‘ _ _ Oh Catwoman, Batgirl, and Kid Flash. Cool. Flash? Wow. _ _ ’ _

_ ‘I only talk to Selena and Barry because of Kara and Wally.’ _

_ ‘ _ _ Kara Kent? _ _ ’ _

_ ‘Yeah. You know her. Oh wait of course you know her. Her cousin is a senior.’ _

_ ‘ _ _ Clark? Oh I don’t just know him because he is a senior. _ _ ’  _ The bell went off right after Bruce passed the note to Dick so they both got up and walked out of class. Richard took off to find Kara. The rest of the morning Bruce had Richard in every class but didn’t talk to him since first period. But at lunch Richard was sitting at Bruce and his group’s table with Kara, Selina, Barbara, and Wally. Once two of the members of the Justice League, Oliver Queen and his boyfriend Barry Allen, walked up both Kara and Richard’s head shot up. Oliver told them that underclassman are not allowed at their table but Bruce, Barry, Clark, and Clark’s girlfriend Diana Prince told them that they both are allowed because Kara in Clark’s cousin and Richard is her, Barbara, and Wally’s friend. “Oliver, leave them alone.”

“Fine.” Oliver groaned. “You know that you only know Barbara, Wally, and the german kid because of Kara, Barry, and Selina right?” Oliver asked Clark.

“I know.” Clark said.

“I’m not German you idiot. I’m from Romania get it right.” Richard said. “I do have a name Oliver Jonas Queen aka Green Arrow. You are also the second richest kid at this stupid school and you have a collection of butterflies that you and your little sister Mia started before she died.” Everyone at the table except for Wally, Barry, Selina, and Barbara looked at him like his was crazy. Oliver run up to him and pick him up by his shirt collar.

“How do you know that? The only people that knows my middle name and about the butterfly collection is Barry.” Oliver looked at Barry and was about to cry. He let go of Richard. “Did you tell him?”

“Of course not Ollie. I wouldn’t.” Barry said to Oliver.

“He didn’t tell me. I just know. I’m just good at that. That is my superpower.” Richard said. “Barry wouldn’t tell me a secret about you. He cares about you too much. Did you know that every time I go over to his and Wally’s place, he talks about how much he cares and how much he loves you? Every time his face lights up.”

“Really?” Oliver asked looking at Richard then turned to Barry. “Bare, is that true?”

“I do talk about you but my face does not light up.”

“Yes it does Barry. Even ask Bart. We both see it.” Wally said 

“No it doesn’t.” Barry said then Wally sees Barry’s little brother Bart at a table with a huge group of freshman nerds. Wally got up and walked to the table. He stopped behind Bart and his best friend Damian. The freshman nerds just sat there quiet wait for Wally to take their food. 

“Hey Bart, I need you for something. And you freshman I won’t take your food, I was one of you before.” Wally said then backed up so Bart can get up. “Barry doesn’t think his face light up when he talks about Oliver.” Bart shook his head and walked with Wally to Barry.

“Really Barry? You don’t think your face lights up? I know for a fact it does. That is the one of the reason we know you love him.” Bart said then turned to Wally. “Can I go back to finish my lunch before Demon eats it all?”

“Sure.” Wally laughed.

“Ok. Bye guys. Bye Dick.” Bart said then waved to Dick and walked away.

“Did he just call smart german kid here dick and you guys didn’t say anything?”

“That’s my nickname so they can’t said anything.” Dick said then mumbled  _ “Enfoncer idiote blond stupide.  _ **(F***ing stupid blonde idiot)** _ ”  _ Everyone at the table looked at him.

“Richard John Grayson!!!” Barbara yelled then slapped him. “Don’t call someone that.”

“What did he just say?” Diana said “And what language is that?”

“It was nothing and it’s french.”

“Ok.” Diana said then started to eat again.

“Dad told you not to say that.” Barbara said.

“I don’t really care. He isn’t my father and never will be.” Dick said. Barbara and him started to have a fight in french.

“What?” Bruce asked Wally.

“Nothing. Just family stuff.” Wally said then sighed. Two guys walked up.

“What is it this time?” The taller one of the two.

“Something Dick said in French.” Wally stated.

“Who is it about now?” The short one asked.

“Oliver.” Wally said leaning back towards . “Dick said ‘ _ enfoncer idiote blond stupide’  _ then Barb hit him then they started to french fight.”

“Again really?” The tall one said.

“ _Vraiment vous deux? Pouvez-vous deux vont au moins une semaine sans combat français? Vous êtes tous les deux comme des frères._ **(Really you two? You can go at least a week without French fighting? You two are like siblings.)** ” The short one asked.

“ _Non_ **(No)**.” Both Barb and Dick said.

“He could of left you, Abby, Tim, and Jason to be punching bags.” Barb said in english on accident. She wasn’t going to said it and if she did, she was going to say it in french. After a few seconds she realized that she said, she went wide eyed like with Wally, Kara, Selina, and the two guys. Dick stood up then Barb stood up. “Dick, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dick got up and left.

“He’s not fine. Barbara, you have to fix this or he will be cry when we get home.” The taller one said then him and the short one left. Barb, Wally, Selina, and Kara just looked at each other then took off to go fine Dick before he does anything stupid.


	2. After School

Barbara and the others did find Dick and stopped him. Now after school Dick was sitting on the steps in front of the school reading a book and waiting for Barb and his brothers to meet him when he saw a black limo pull up and the freshman brother of Bruce Wayne, runs down the steps and almost knock Dick down the steps. “Master Damian slow down.” A older man that was standing next to the limo started to walked up. “I’m sorry about Master Damian here sir.”

Dick looked at the guy then stood up. “It’s no problem. It happens all the time. Well not from him but from other people.”

“I’m deeply sorry sir.” The older man said then Bruce Wayne walked out. “Hello Master Bruce.”

“Hey Alfred.” Bruce said then started to walk to the limo but then he saw who Alfred was talking to. “Hey Dick. How was your day?” Bruce got slap upside the head. “Ouch. Alfred, what was that for?”

“You do not call people names, Master Bruce.”

“I didn’t. I don’t think.” Bruce said thinking.

“You didn’t Bruce.” Dick said. He looked at Alfred. “My name is Richard John Grayson but everyone calls me Dick.”

“Oh ok. I taught those boys to be polite and not bully others.” Alfred said. “I hope they been good you and everyone here.”

“Yeah they have. He even stopped Oliver from kicking us from the table.” Dick said then Bruce blushed.

“That is good.” Alfred said. 

“Pennyworth, Bruce, I have stuff to do so come on.” Damian said from the limo.

“It was nice meeting you and talking to you Mister Richard. I hope we can do it again.” Alfred said then both of them shook hands.

“Me too.” Dick said then Alfred and Bruce walked to the limo. Dick saw a car pull out of the parking lot and realize that it was Barb’s meaning that she left him here. Again. “Ugh.” Dick said. “Jim is going to be mad. Again.” Dick picked up his things and started to walk home. He was a few minutes for the school when a limo pulled up beside him and Bruce got out.

“Are you walking home?”

“Yeah. Barbara left me here again. This is about the tenth time this year and it's the first day back.” Dick explained then sighed.

“Do you need a ride? I don’t think Alfred would mind. He seems to like you.”

“I’m fine. I walk home all the time.” Dick said then started to walk away but Bruce grabbed his arm.

“Please for me so I know you are safe.”

“Why do you care? I thought there was a rule in you little group is not to talk to underclassmen.”

“It is but I think we all make an exception for you and Kara.”

“He also likes you.” Damian said then both Bruce and Dick blushed.

Bruce turned to Damian. “Shut it demon.” Damian gave him a look and went back into the limo. “Please Dick.”

“Fine.” Dick gave up the fight and headed to the limo with Bruce. Bruce told Alfred that Dick needed a ride but Alfred being Alfred already knew.

“Your office Gordon’s son right?” Alfred asked.

“Adopted son but yeah.” Dick said. Alfred was going to say something but decide against it. He drove off to Office Gordon’s place. When they got there you can see Jim talking to Barbara from the window. “Thanks.” Dick said then grabbed his stuff and ran inside. The limo took off as Dick walked into the house.

When Dick walked into the house, Jim run to him and checked to see if he’s ok. “Jim, I’m ok. The Wayne's gave me a ride since someone forgot me. Again.” Dick said giving Barbara a glare.

“I didn’t mean too. Jason was in a hurry to get home and I thought you had something to do today. I was almost here when I remembered that you didn’t have anything going on after school.”

“It the first day back.” Dick stated. “I wouldn’t have anything to do.”

“I forgot ok.” Barbara yelled.

“How many time have I heard that already from you this year?” Dick yelled back. “This is the tenth time THIS YEAR. Come on. Am I that forgettable?”

“Yes. Seeing how it is with you parents.” Barbara yelled then was quiet after saying it. Dick gave her a look with tears in his eyes then run to his room.

“Barbara Gordon!!” Jim Gordon yelled. “No car for other stuff. You can only use it going to school and back here. You can use it for other stuff when you don’t forget Dick for 30 days. If he get a ride from someone else then no car trip to the mall or movies until summer.”

“But summer is nine months away.” Barbara complained.

“No buts. Now go to your room.” Barbara stormed to her room.


End file.
